


The Letter: Nightmare in Anslem

by Elyos



Category: The Letter (Yangyang Mobile)
Genre: Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 22:02:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12094362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elyos/pseuds/Elyos
Summary: In his dream, a sickly Luke Wright was being cared for by his mum. But then there was a female ghost, followed by a burnt man with a metal claw...





	The Letter: Nightmare in Anslem

Friday, October ??...

In his dream, Luke Wright was bedridden. A sweltering fever overtook him, nausea gurgled in the pit of his stomach, and his tongue tasted ripe with his latest dose of bitter tasting pediatrics in the form of thick red syrup, given to him by his mum. Curious, it was, that Luke's mum appeared so young and full of vitality, as though her twenty-first birthday were only yesterday, while he, Luke, a full-grown man married to Hannah Evans, lay on his mattress, unblanketed in nothing but his underwear. The light in the room shone off the sickly sweat covering his skin.

There, Luke lay, unable and unwilling to move, suffering in his fever, his appetite nonexistent, his strength lacking. His mum stood across the room—this spacious room, where the walls gave each other more distance than cross lovers after a regrettable night of failed romance.

"Mum...?" Luke said, his voice splitting through laces of phlegm. "What are you doing?"

Luke's mum's back was turned. He watched her take off her shirt, revealing her naked flesh; she wasn't even wearing a bra.

"Don't do that here, mum," groaned her son, spending his meager strength on draping the back of his wrist over his eyes. Mum's extended period of silence was nothing short of eerie. Luke moved his arm off his face and looked to his mum again, now catching her in the act of removing her bottoms and showing him the curves of her bared buttocks. "Oh, God, _mum!_ Get out of my room, _please!_ "

Naked, Luke's mum carefully folded her clothes and lay them on top of his dresser. She kept standing there, unmoving. She hung her head.

"Mum?" Luke whispered, the rhythm of his heart on the rise. "Put your clothes back on and get the fuck out of my room."

Respectful children never spoke to their own parents that way, but Luke was becoming more and more convinced that this naked woman was not his mum.

"Now!" he added, his voice breaking through a sheen of phlegm in his infected airway. Luke was on the verge of desperation. This situation began to frighten him.

Whether the woman took offense to Luke's command or not, it was unclear. Her head jerked with inhuman intensity, her hair moving like someone batted a curtain from the other side.

A clicking.

The woman whom Luke initially thought was his mum turned a chalky shade of pale. She twitched again. Lesions erupted all over her body, as if she were being stabbed by invisible blades. Blood poured out of each and every one, giving the woman's entire form a visceral array of war paint. Her visage withered, the vitality disappearing before Luke's very eyes; and then she turned around, showing him her true undead identity, in the rotten flesh.

Luke has seen this woman before. That noise she made, like a set of hands were strangulating her. Those sinister eyes. That crazed grin, stretched from ear to ear. Flesh carved open, tissue exposed, a bloody, malicious ghost. Luke loved women, and he loved naked women even more, but this ghost was not the kind of woman Luke wanted in his room, as she started to walk toward him on broken limbs.

Luke's voice fell silent. He couldn't utter a sound, no matter how much he wanted. She, the ghost, let out an evil laugh.

She managed to shamble halfway across the room toward Luke when there was a knock on his bedroom door. On the outside, a falsetto that obviously belonged to an older man chimed out, "Housekeeping! I'm here to clean your room!" The man had an American accent.

At the sound of the voice from outside the door, the ghost woman stopped and stared in that direction. Something wasn't right. Somehow, Luke was able to piece it together, just by studying the ghost's reaction: the visitor outside the room wasn't supposed to be here.

The visitor knocked again. "Housekeeping!" he said in that same bone-chilling falsetto. "Are you kids fooling around in there? Mommy's not going to be too happy if she finds out!" Something metallic began to tap on Luke's bedroom door. " _Luuuuuuke,_ are you in there? Come out, come out!"

The ghost woman, who stood there for the longest time, finally grew impatient. Breaking the laws of nature in one fell swoop, she shot over to the door, without the use of her legs; it was a warping kind of movement that left after-images in her wake. Luke watched her lean forward, passing the intangible upper half of her body through the barrier to see who was on the other side.

And then the door blew off its hinges, flinging the ghost across the room, and the door on top of her. A man in a red-and-black striped sweater, a ruined fedora, and brown pants, walked into the bedroom. To put it simply, the ghost woman who'd been haunting Luke's nightmares for some time now bore more of a resemblance to a human being than this man did. His face was hideous, like it'd been burned till he lost his identity. His hands shared the same fate. And speaking of hands, on his right hand, the man wore a glove or some kind of gauntlet with flexible finger wrappings. Razor sharp metal claws extended from each finger, about five or six inches in length.

The man with the burnt face grinned across the bedroom. He taunted Luke with the same falsetto he used outside the door. " _Luuuuke,_ are you feeling well?" He showed his metal claws threateningly.

From under the unhinged door, the ghost woman shrieked in fury. The door came flying back at the man with the burnt face. A bizarre scene played out, where the man magically froze the door in time seconds before it crashed into him. The door situated itself between the man and the ghost. As the ghost shambled angrily up to the door, the man with the burnt face grabbed the doorknob, twisted, and swung the door open on nonexistant hinges. He leaned through the invisible doorway, putting his face inches from hers, and shouted, " _Whatever you're selling, I don't want any!_ " And then he slammed the door in her face.

Literally.

He threw the door closed, but the door swung beyond its stopping point and smashed the ghost's nose in. This enraged her further. Hurling the door aside, the ghost tackled the man with the burnt face to the floor and started choking him. His fedora fell off as she shook him violently.

And all Luke could say was, "What the fuck is going on? Johannes! Where are you?!"

"Yeah, bitch?" the man with the burnt face said. "Fuck you, too!" Something just—happened, and suddenly, the ghost woman was on her back, and the man with the burnt face was straddling her. Granted, the ghost was still choking him, but it didn't seem to have any effect. The man with the burnt face swept the ghost's broken arms aside and proceeded to stab her all over with his metal claws. Each time Luke heard the blades seperate her rotten flesh, she let out an agonized scream. The man with the burnt face laughed. "You like that? _You like that? _"__

__On the sixth or seventh attempt to stab the ghost with his claw, the ghost vanished from beneath him. He thrusted, embedding his claw in the floor. The ghost appeared behind the man with the burnt face, no longer naked, but wearing a tattered dress, and she grabbed him, and lifted him up with so much force that his claw came out of the floor, and she hurled him through the window. As his body shattered the glass, he flipped the ghost woman the bird on his way down to the ground below._ _

__On the border of total rage, the ghost snapped her attention to Luke. She wasn't in the mood for playing anymore. She rose off the floor and flew at him, her hungry arms outstretched, her teeth bared for the kill._ _

__And then Luke woke up._ _

**Author's Note:**

> The Letter crossover with Nightmare on Elm Street. As usual, I had fun writing this, and I hope you had fun reading it!


End file.
